You're Getting Me Through The Night
by KikaFlixPPF
Summary: Random Drabbles about Beca and Jesse
1. Missing You While You're Gone

Missing You While You're Gone

Set A Week Before The Worlds (Pitch Perfect 2)

Prompt for Tumblr

Beca is waiting for Jesse to get online for their weekly skype call

"Hey, I'm going to get some milkshake, do you want some?" Amy asks standing at the beginning of the staircase

"No, thanks" Beca says

"Ok, have a nice call with your man candy" Amy says and starts do go down stairs

"We've been dating for 3 and half years, stop calling him that" Beca yells annoyed

"No can do" Amy yells from the end of the stairs

Beca hears the Incoming Call noise and immediately turns to the computer

"Hey Becs" It's the first thing Jesse says when Beca answers the call

"Hi Nerd, how's L.A?" Beca asks

"It's good but it would be better with you here" Jesse smiles knowing that his girlfriend wished they could be together "How are the rehearsals for the Worlds going?"

"It's going okay…But DSM it's pretty good so I don't know if we can't win or not"

"Of course you're going to win, I haven't heard your set, but I know you, and I'm sure you made a killer set and you're and the girls are going to kick some serious German asses at the Worlds."

"Thanks…So Emily and I recorded one of her songs and I gave the demo to my boss…"

"And?"

"He loved it" Beca smiles

"See, I knew you're going to get past that 'I don't have anything original to say' phase. You're amazing Becs." Jesse says proudly "You seem sad, why are you sad?"

"I miss you, I miss having you by my side….I wish we could be next to each other and not miles away" She says

"I miss you too, but you're about to go to Denmark and rock the worlds, since you're internships is over then after Denmark you can come and live with me in L.A, like we talked about it." He says trying to cheer her up

"Yeah…Look it's getting late and you're probably tired so we talk next week."

"Okay, we both need some rest. I love you Beca."

"I love you too Jesse. Bye"

"Bye" Jesse ends the Skype call and immediately picks his phone "Hey, get ready we're going to Denmark" He says when Benji answers the phone

"Why?"

"Beca is sad because we're miles away from each other, and I want to surprise her by being there when she wins the worlds."

"Okay…I'm in." Benji says

The Bellas just finished their performance and everyone is touched by their performance

Emily points to the middle of the crowd and when Beca notices Jesse standing next to Benji with an American Flag on his shoulders jumping and screaming for her, she almost cries of happiness…

"And the Winner of the 2015 World Championship of A Capella is….THE BARDEN BELLAS"

The crowd is screaming but all Beca can hear is Jesse screaming at the top of his lungs

"YES THAT'S MY GIRL! BECAW!"

The Bellas get out of stage and Beca makes her way through the crowd

Beca sees Jesse standing in the middle of the crowd with his arms opened and she runs to him

"You came… I can't believe you came." She says after they kissed

"Of course I came, I wouldn't want to miss my girl killing at the Worlds." He says and kisses her again

"I've decided that I'm moving to L.A after my internship ends in a month." Beca says

"Really?" Beca nods smiling "I can't wait for you to move in with me so we can't start living our West Coast live style together." They kiss again, both of them smiling


	2. We're Having Aca-Children

We're Having Aca-Children

Prompt From Tumblr

Set 3 years after Pitch Perfect 2

Beca and Jesse have been living together for 3 years and have been married for 1 and half years.

"Oh God!" Beca says surprised about what she sees on the pregnancy test

"Becs, let's watch some TV, c'mon." Jesse yells from the living room

"Coming." She yells back getting out of the bathroom "So what are we watching?" Beca says sitting on the couch next to Jesse

"How about a movie?" Jesse asks lifting the DVD

"You picked our movie." Jesse puts The Breakfast Club on the DVD Player

"Remember when I first made you watch this movie?" Jesse asks

"I remember a lot of things from our freshman year…Do you remember Initiation Night?"

"Yeah…You're all blurry."

"I wasn't blurry, you're drunk." Beca says "Remember what you said to me that night?"

"Yeah, 'I'm one of those acapella boys, you're one of those acapella girls and we're gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable. "

"And you're right about everything."

"Of course I was, I'm right about everything ever."

"Are you serious?" Beca mumbles annoyed "Did you heard what I said?"

"Yeah, you said that I was right."

"You have nothing to say about that?"

"I said something about that…I said that I'm right about everything." Jesse says confused

"You're hearing what I'm saying but you're still not fully understating." Beca says

"What am I not understanding?" Jesse says more confused which makes Beca even more annoyed

"ARGH! I'M PREGNANT, NERD!" She blurts out

"What?"

"We're having the aca-children you talked about on initiation night." Jesse grabs Beca by her waist and spins her around

"You serious?" Beca just nods and Jesse kisses her "I love you so much" He kneels and pulls up her shirt a little leaving her stomach showing "Daddy loves you, aca-child" He says kissing her bare stomach


	3. Aca-Child Graduation

Set 14 years after "We're Having Aca-Children"

Prompt from Tumblr

* * *

It's been years since Beca told Jesse that they were going to have a baby.

Allison Claire Swanson was just about to turn 14 years old and was going to graduate from 8th grade.

"Allie, come down, you have to be in school at least a half hour before the graduation ceremony." Jesse yells from the kitchen

"Coming, dad." Allison Claire yells

"She's worse than you." Jesse says to Beca

"I don't take a long time to get ready." Beca defends herself

"I'm here." Allison Claire says entering the kitchen

"You look beautiful, Allie." Jesse says

"That's why she took a long time." Beca says and gives a smirk to Jesse "Your dad is right, you do look gorgeous."

"Alright, since everyone is ready we can go."

* * *

Beca, who's sitting next to Jesse, gets emotional when her daughter's name is called.

"You ok, Becs?" Jesse asks

"She's just growing up too fast." Beca says sobbing and Jesse puts his arm around her shoulders

"Yeah, but Allie is always going to be our little girl." He says kissing her forehead

The ceremony ends and Allison Claire goes meet her parents

"Congratulations baby" The two proud parents say

"I'm so proud of you, baby." Jesse says and hugs Allie

"Thanks dad." Allie says hugging back

"Oh my God, my baby girl just graduated." Beca says and hugs Allison Claire tight

"Mom, you ok?" Allie asks her mom "You're hugging me too tight"

"I'm sorry." Beca apologizes but keeps hugging her daughter tight "It's just...I can't believe my baby girl is graduating."

"Well, believe it mom."

"I can't believe it…You're growing up too fast." Beca says sobbing in her daughter's arms

"Becs, it's okay…" Jesse says trying to get Beca to let go of their daughter

"It's not, she's growing up too fast and I don't want that" Beca says finally letting go of Allie "It feels like yesterday she was just a baby and now she's about to turn 14 and she's going to the 9th grade…and after that she's going to college and leave us forever." Beca starts sobbing even more and hugs Jesse

"Mom, I'm just going to 9th grade…And when I leave for college, it doesn't mean I'm leaving you and dad behind forever, because I'm not doing that." Allie says to her mother "I love you both."

"I love you too, baby girl" Jesse says and kisses Allies forehead

"I love you too, Allie" Beca kisses hugs Allie and kisses her cheek "But I refuse to believe how fast you're growing up." Allison smiles

At that moment Jesse can't believe that the former Badass Beca Mitchell turned into a Softie Beca Swanson…


	4. It Started Over A Caramel Macchiato Pt1

It Started Over A Caramel Macchiato

Prompt from Tumblr

Two- Shots

1st part of the shot is from Beca P.O.V

N/A: I was looking for Coffee Shop names and I saw one Thinking Cups, and since it's a Pitch Perfect fanfic, I thought I use only the Cups part of the name….

* * *

Beca Mitchell is a person of habits and a perfectionist, she is not open to do a lot of new things.

Every day at 8:30 A.M, she goes to the same coffee shop and orders the exact same drink, a Caramel Macchiato.

She sits on the exact same table and checks her e-mails.

She occasionally glances at the handsome customer who sits on the table in front of her.

It's 8:30 in the morning when Beca Mitchell opens the door of Cups, the coffee shop she has been going every day for the past 2 years.

Beca makes her way to the counter…

"Your order is on the table already" Chad, the barista says

Beca, confused, walks to her table, puts her laptop in front of her and starts drinking her Cappuccino, only to find out that there's a missing ingredient

"Hey, Chad, there's no milk foam." She says and Chads gives her the right order

Beca looks to the table in front of her and sees the customer who's at the coffee shop every day at the same time as her trying really hard not to laugh

"Chad, send that guy the decaffeinated version of his order." Beca asks and Chad goes back to the counter

* * *

Next day, Beca arrives at Cups thinking that the guy learned his lesson but she is wrong.

Her order is already in her usual table but instead of the milk foam, the milk is missing.

This time Beca doesn't do anything and just orders a new drink.

She glances over at the guy and he is trying not to laugh.

* * *

"Can you believe he did the same thing?" Beca asks her friends

"Maybe he just wants to get in your pants." Her friend, Stacie says

"Or maybe he sees that you are a creature of habits and wants to mess with you." Her roommate, Amy says

"I'm not a creature of habits."

"You are." Stacie says

"As your best friend, I have to say that you are a person of habits." Amy says "But it's cool, we're used to that." Amy says and points to herself and Stacie

"Whatever." Beca simply says

* * *

The day after that, Caramel was missingfrom the drink.

The next day, was the Espresso that was missing.

And Beca was getting annoyed but still didn't do anything.

After these four days, Beca finally arrives at Cups to see her order waiting on the table, this time nothing is missing from the order...but it is missing a chair for Beca to sit down.

She looks at the table in front of hers and sees a sit next to the guy, who's looking down trying not to smile.

"If you wanted me to sit down next to you, you could've asked instead of ordering my drink wrong for four days straight and now stealing the chair." Beca says to the guy, who looked up when she started talking

"What's the fun in that?" He simply asks and pulls the chair back for Beca to sit "I'm Jesse Swanson." He says when she sits down

"I'm Beca Mitchell." She says and he smiles proud of himself


	5. It Started Over A Caramel Macchiato Pt2

Prompt from Tumblr

Two- Shots

2nd part of the shot is from Jesse P.O.V

* * *

Jesse Swanson likes to have his own routine, but is open to try new things.

Every day at 8:20 A.M, he goes to Cups, a coffee shop, and orders a Latte.

He sits on the exact same table and just glances at the pretty customer that sits on the table in front of him

* * *

It's 8:20 in the morning and Jesse is opening the door of the Coffee Shop.

He decided to finally make a move to the pretty customer….

But he wants to try something different so he asks Chad to make her order without the milk foam.

She arrives at 8:30 just like every day and Jesse can't wait to see her reaction drinking her Caramel Macchiato without the milk foam.

When she asks Chad for the right order, Jesse is trying is best no to laugh.

Chad puts another Latte in front of him, Jesse drinks it and realizes is a decaffeinated version of his latte, and he smiles to himself.

* * *

The next day Jesse asks Chad to make her order with milk foam but without the milk.

But this time she doesn't react, she simply order the right version.

He still tries not to laugh because he finds this too damn funny.

* * *

"This time she didn't react though." Jesse says to his best friend and roommate, Benji

"Are you still going to the same thing?" Benji asks

"Yep."

"What if she doesn't react again?" Benji asks

"Don't worry, I got a plan." Jesse says

* * *

The day after that, he does the same thing and she still doesn't react.

The next day, he asks Chad for her order without the Espresso and he can see that she's annoyed but still doesn't do anything.

After these four days, and only one reaction from her, Jesse finally asks Chad for her order but instead of asking Chad to take an ingredient from her drink, Jesse takes the chair from her table and puts next to him… This time she has to react.

When she arrives, he's looking down, but glances up to see her go to the table and realizing that her chair is missing, he looks back down when he sees her turning to his table.

"If you wanted me to sit down next to you, you could've asked instead of ordering my drink wrong for four days straight and now stealing the chair." She says to him, who looked up when she starting talking

"What's the fun in that?" Jesse simply asks and pulls the chair back for her to sit "I'm Jesse Swanson." He says when she sits down

"I'm Beca Mitchell." She says and Jesse smiles proud of himself


	6. The First Time

Prompt for Tumblr

Set during Spring Break on the Sophomore Year

* * *

Beca and Jesse have been together for almost a year

Beca and Jesse are laying in her bed, on the room she shares with Amy at the Bella's House, the house is empty because of spring break and they're the only ones left there.

Her head is laying on Jesse's chest and he has his arms around her.

They just had their first time.

"You're amazing, Becs." He says kissing her forehead

"So are you." She kisses his chest

Jesse is tracing some random patterns on her back but he stops when she starts tracing something on his chest.

He tries his best to figure what she's tracing.

Jesse figures that's she is tracing an 'I' and an 'L', she keeps tracing over and over again and finally Jesse realizes that she is tracing 'I Love You' over and over again.

They've been together for almost a year and so far Beca hadn't said those three little words to him.

And Jesse had been freaking out because he wanted to tell her he loved her since their first kiss but he didn't…He knew that she would probably freak out so he just waited for her to finally say 'I Love You'.

Jesse pulls her closer to him after the tenth time he feels her tracing the words "I love you too." He whispers smiling against her head and kisses her forehead


	7. More Than Friends?

Prompt for Tumblr

High School AU

Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson are best friends since they were babies.

They spend every awaking moment together.

* * *

Barden High School

Beca is with Amy, Stacie and Emily studying for a test on one side of the library while Jesse is with Bumper, Benji and Donald across the room…

Unfortunately Beca is having trouble concentrating on her notes because she can hear a really loud gum pop.

She stands up and goes to the table where the noise is coming from.

"Do you absolutely HAVE to be popping your gum that loud right now, Swanson?" Beca says irritated

"Sorry." Jesse smiles, he's been doing that for the past 10 minutes because he knows how much that annoys Beca and because he wanted to see how long it would take for her to get up and yell at him

10 minutes is a new record.

Beca turns around goes back to her table

"You guys look like a couple." Bumper says not taking his eyes of the notes

"And behave like a couple." Benji adds

"We're not a couple. We're just best friends." Jesse says

"Whatever you say." Donald says looking at his notes

* * *

"The guys keep insisting that we're a couple." Jesse says when they are on their way to his house

"So do the girls, they keep saying I'm lying to them." Beca says

"Awn, you guys make such a cute couple." An old lady passing by says

They have been hearing that since they were 14.

"Thank you." They both say and after the lady goes away they laugh

"Why does everyone think that we're a couple?"

"I don't even know." Beca says shaking her head

* * *

"Thank you for the dinner, Caroline." Beca says to Jesse's mom

"No problem, darling, you're always welcome."

"C'mon, Becs, movication time." Jesse says pulling her hand

"What are we watching today?" She asks when they sit on his bed

"The breakfast club." Jesse says

"This is the best ending ever." He says "And 'Don't You' sums up the movie perfectly."

"That is fascinating." Beca says

"I know, I'm full of fun facts."

"You should let other people tell you they're fun."

* * *

Jesse is mouthing along the last lines of the movie and Beca is looking at him...She has a crush on him, everyone thinks they're dating, would it be a bad thing to actually be a couple, she asks herself, maybe not but what if he doesn't feel the same way…

Jesse does a fist pump when Judd Nelson throws his fist in the air.

"You're missing the ending." He says to Beca and looks over at her

"Sorry." She smiles snapping out of her thoughts and looks at his laptop but she feels his eyes on her and looks at him again

Jesse leans over changing is glance between her eyes and her lips, Beca mimics his action

When they both come back to their senses, they are kissing.

"Be my girlfriend, Beca?" Jesse says after stopping the kiss "I've been in love with you for years."

"Yes, I've been in love with you for years too." Beca says

They smile and kiss again

* * *

When they get to school the next day, nobody of their group of friends says anything about they walking holding hands because they always did that

"Guys, Jesse and I are dating." Beca says smiling

"What, you mean you weren't actually dating before?" Stacie says

"I could swear you guys were dating before." Donald says

"We are now." Jesse says and smiles to Beca

* * *

 **This one sucks...After this drabble I don't know when I'm gonna be able to write and post because school started,it's my senior and I already have lot of stuff to do. I'll try to post next weekend.**


	8. Ink Love

Set after Pitch Perfect 2

* * *

Beca and Jesse are living in L.A. for a year

"Honey, I'm home!" Jesse says getting in their apartment

"Do you have to do that every time?" She says from the kitchen

"Absolutely." He says putting his arms around her and kissing her neck

"How was work?" Beca asks

"It was great, we're almost done with the soundtrack. How was your day?"

"It was good…So when you're done with the soundtrack are we gonna have more time to be together?"

"We're always together." He says

"Yeah, but I get home at 6 or maybe at 7 pm and you get home at 8 or 9 pm and sometimes you spend the night at your office. I get that it's your work like I know you get when I have to do the same thing, it's just that I miss you." Beca says

"Becs, I know that sometimes I end up spending the night at work but it's because I'm trying to finish this soundtrack so I can spend more time with you…and you start to plan our weeding. Why are you feeling like this?"

"I've seen the people you work with, there are some hotter girls than me, and I'm afraid that you spending more time there than here you end up regretting proposing to me and fall in love with one of them." Beca says

"That's ridiculous" Jesse says laughing "Beca, we've been together for 4 years, I proposed to you for a reason, the reason is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Ok?" He says kissing her forehead

"Ok." Beca says and kisses Jesse

* * *

"Honey, I'm home." Jesse says opening the apartment door

"Everyday." Beca says walking up to him and kissing him

"I have something to show you." He says as he closes the front door

"Ok." Beca says as Jesse pulls her to the couch "WOW, Jesse calm down, you have to make me dinner before getting some." She says when Jesse starts taking his shirt off

"Weirdo!" He says laughing at his girlfriend "That's not it. This is what I want to show you" He says pointing to a small drawing in the left said of his chest

"What's that?" Beca says getting up to see the drawing closer "You made a tattoo?"

"Yeah, you were doubting my love for you, so I decided to ink your initials in my chest forever" Jesse says looking at Beca while she examines the tattoo "Do you like it? Or are you made at me?"

"I love it." She says looking at her boyfriend's ink "I love you." Beca kisses him "I also have something to show you, I made this because I know you think be doubting your love for me means that I don't want this." She pulls up her sleeve

"You made another tattoo. With my initial on it. We had the exact same idea, Becs." He says smiling at her girlfriend's new ink "I thought I was the cheesy one."

"You made me go soft." She smiles and Jesse kisses her

 _(Jesse's tattoo was the infinity symbol with a B and Beca's tattoo was the same but with a J instead of a B)_

* * *

 **I'm back guys! I just wrote 2 more drabbles so, the next one it's going up next weekend and the other one the weekend after that.**

 **I hope you like it, and I'm sorry for being away this long, my teachers decided that it was cool to send us a bunch of work to do and I had no time to sit down and write,which I wanted do to so much cause I missed writing. But I'm back and hopefully I'm gonna be able to write and post more, if I am not able to that, the semester it's almost over (18 December, it's when I get Christmas Holiday, one month to go) and I'll write then**

 **Planning to write a christmas special but you guys tell me if you want one or if I shouldn't write one**

 **That's it tell me what you think, thank you for the support love u guys till next saturday/sunday. xox**


	9. Annoyingly Cute

Set after PP2

This one is more Beca hanging out with the girls and Amy telling her some situations where Beca went soft

* * *

Just because Beca is a badass doesn't mean she can't enjoy spending time kissing and cuddling with Jesse.

And just because she misses him every time he goes to visit his family does not mean she is going soft at least that's what she likes to tell herself.

"Beca and Jesse are so cute is annoying." Stacie says

"Beca is totally going soft." Amy says

"Name one time I went soft." Beca replies

"I'll name more than one." Amy says

* * *

Junior year when Jesse got back from Christmas break with his family

"JESSE!" Beca tackle-hugs Jesse when he walks through the Bellas house door

"Hi." Jesse picks her up and kisses her "I missed you too."

"I was hoping we would fall." Beca admits making Jesse laughs

"That was one time" Beca says annoyed

"Wait" Amy says

* * *

Sophomore year at Hood-night

"So am I gonna have solos this year?" Amy asks

"Of course" Beca answers and Jesse walks behind her putting his arms around her shoulders and resting his chin on her head

"What you girls talking about?"

* * *

"That does not proof I am going soft." Beca says

"You almost melt when he did that" Amy says "I have more."

"Every single day, right?" Stacie asks

"Yeah" Amy answers "You and Jesse are always together kissing or holding hands and when you're here watching something on TV, normally movies, he's with his arm around your shoulders and you are resting your head on his chest, say whatever you wanna say Beca, but you went soft." Amy says "And it's totally final, because you're in love, and even though you and Jesse can be so cute it becomes annoying, we love seeing you happy and in love."

"Because we are your best friends." Stacie says

"You're so whipped." Cynthia-Rose says

"Who's whipped?" Jesse asks walking in the living room

"I am, apparently." Beca says "They say I went soft because of you."

"You totally did." Jesse confirms and kisses her before she can defend herself

"I love you." She says sweetly after the kiss

"See, you're a softie" Jesse says making Beca roll her eyes "I love you too."

 **Ok I didn't like this one as much as I liked the first and the third one but I still like it (just a little bit) so I'm posting**

 **Hope you guys like it.**

 **I'll be posting the last one next weekend.**

 **xox**

 **#PRAYFORPARIS**


	10. Especial Proposal

Set after Pitch Perfect 2

* * *

Beca and Jesse come back to Barden to see the performance of the new Bellas and new Trebles at the Regionals

"So I thought we could walk around campus tomorrow." Jesse says while they are having dinner with his parents

"Why?" Beca asks

"Trip down memory lane"

"It's only been a year" Beca says

"I know" Jesse replies

* * *

They arrive at Barden at 10:00 am

"Here was the first time we saw each other, remember?" Jesse asks

"Yeah, you sang Carry on My Wayward Son to me and played Air guitar."

"When I saw you, I thought to myself that you were the most beautiful girl I saw, and I wanted to see you again." Jesse says making Beca smile "Let's keep going."

They go to the radio station

"This is where I realized you were a weirdo." Beca says making Jesse laugh

"No, this is where I go the chance to see you again and where I started to fall in love with you."

"I felt the same way, I just didn't want to believe that a Nerd like you could have that power over me." Beca says "What's next?"

"The place where I found out that you didn't like movies." Jesse says when they arrive to their spot "I couldn't believe I was falling in love with a girl that didn't like movies."

Beca smiles "Let me guess what's next, the pool where we had our first riff-off."

"You're correct." Jesse smiles when they walk in the pool "When I sang to you and you blew me a kiss and then started to rap, it was when I realized that I had fallen in love with you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to show that I've always loved you, so let's go."

"My dorm? Really?" Beca asks standing in front of the Baker Hall dorm building

"Of course, we almost had our first kiss here, and unfortunately I can't take you to where we had our first kiss but I can kiss you here now and mend the mistake you made on our freshman year." Jesse says and kisses her taking Beca by surprise

"You're crazy." Beca says after the kiss

"About you." Jesse sees Beca rolling her eyes "What? Too cheesy?"

"A little bit yeah." Beca says making Jesse laugh

"C'mon, we only have one more stop since I there are some places from our freshman year that we can't go to." Jesse says when they start to walk again

"What are we doing here?" Beca asks when they arrive at the spot where they said goodbye before Jesse left for L.A. on their senior year

"The memory we have here it's not the best, it's a memory of goodbye, so I wanted to make a happy memory here." Jesse says as the Bellas and Benji and Bumper show up behind him singing Don't You (Forget about Me)

"What are you doing?" Beca asks as Jesse gets down on one knee

"I wanted to take this trip down memory lane, because I wanted to show you how much I've always loved you. The same reason why I inked your initial on my chest, the same reason why I went to Denmark to see you perform at the worlds, the same reason I would do anything for you. You are the most important person to me, I love and I always will. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. So, Beca Mitchell will you marry me?" Jesse finally asks

"YES!" Beca grabs his face and kisses him "I love you."

 **After this one, I'm gonna try and write more but I don't if I am going to be able to do that so I won't promise anything**

 **Hope you guys like it**

 **xox**


	11. Note

Hey guys,

I'm writing a Christmas Special right now, it's probably gonna be 4 parts and I'll be posting them next week.

Part 1 will be up on the 21st of December

Part 2 will be up on the 22nd of December

Part 3 will be up on the 23rd of Decemeber

Part 4 will be up on the 24th of December

Sorry I don't have any chapter right now but next week you will have 4 chapters in a row

That's all.

Thank you

xo


	12. Christmas Time (1)

Some of Jesse and Beca's Christmas together

* * *

 _Freshman Year at Barden – 2012_

"So are you going to the Acapella Christmas Party, this weekend?" Jesse asks while they're staking CDs

"If I don't go, Aubrey would kill me." She responds

"She's forcing you to go?"

"Of course she is and she is also demanding we dress in a certain way."

"Besides that, it's gonna be fun, I heard it's gonna have a karaoke machine." Jesse excitement makes Beca roll her eyes

* * *

 _Acapella Christmas Party_

"You actually came!" Jesse says surprised when he sees Beca "I thought you would run away from the party."

"I wish."

"Glad you're here, now I have someone to do a duet with."

"No freaking away." Beca says

"Too late, already put our names and the song."

"I hate you." Their names are called and they go to the stage

"They look cute together." Amy says to Stacie watching Beca and Jesse sing together

"Yeah, c'mon they are definitely end up together." Stacie says

"Who's gonna end up together?" Aubrey asks

"Two characters from a TV show, Amy and I watch." Stacie responds

"Oh."

"Admit you had fun." Jesse says when they leave the stage

"Maybe I had a little fun…but just a little." Beca says

"You know what? I'll take that as a victory." Jesse smiles

Beca kisses his cheek leaving Jesse confused

"Why was that for?" He asks

"Mistletoe." She answers pointing above their heads


	13. Christmas Time (2)

_One year later – Sophomore Year – 2013_

 _24_ _th_ _of December, Christmas Eve_

"I'm glad you changed your mind about spending the holidays with my family." Jesse says while he puts their bags in the car

"Well, you know how to convince me." Beca responds

"That's true." Jesse smiles "My family can't wait to meet you."

"Babe, I know you're trying to help, but that is making me nervous." Beca says getting in the car

"You have nothing to worry about." Jesse assures kissing her head

"What if they don't like me?" Beca asks when Jesse stops the car in front of his childhood home

"They will love you." Jesse answers "C'mon." He kisses her and gets out of the car

"Jesse!" Caroline Swanson exclaims opening the door

"Mom!" Jesse says being pulled to a bear hug by his mother

"You must be Beca!" Caroline says not giving Beca anytime to answer before she pulls her to a hug "So happy to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Swanson." Beca says

"Call me Caroline, please." She smiles "Come in, Jesse will take your bags to his room."

"Hi dad." Jesse says getting in the house

"Son!" Barry Swanson hugs his son "Is this the famous Beca?" He asks

"I don't about the famous part but yes I'm Beca." She says smiling

"I like her." Barry says to his son "Nice to meet you, this is a family of huggers." He hugs her "But don't worry my wife hugs the strongest." He says making Beca laughs

"It's nice to meet you too." Beca says "I'm gonna help Jesse with the bags."

"Go ahead, his room is in the attic."

* * *

"So you are real!" Shane, Jesse's old brother exclaims when he sees Beca coming down the stairs "I'm Shane, this is my wife, Danielle, and this is our 3 year old son Aiden."

"I'm Brayden, I'm two years younger than Jesse."

"I'm Katie, the youngest of them all, I'm 14."

"It's nice to meet you all." Beca says receiving hugs from Jesses' siblings

* * *

 _25_ _th_ _of December, Christmas Morning_

"Uncle Jesse, it's time to open the presents." Aiden says knocking on Jesse's bedroom door

"Then let's go." Jesse says opening the door and running down stairs

"C'mon kid, your uncle is more excited than you." Beca says picking up Aiden

"He really loves Christmas and he's excited about the present he got you."

"He told you that?" Beca asks walking down the stairs

"Yeah." Aiden answers

"Let's open up the presents." Barry says

Aiden opens his presents, then every Swanson receives their presents

"This is for you, Beca, from us." Caroline says giving Beca a box

"You didn't have to." Beca says accepting the box "Thank you, it's beautiful." She says seeing a pair of earrings shaped like a 'B'

"We chose those because your name starts with a 'B' and your acapella group also starts with a 'B'." Katie says

"Thank you, I love it." Beca smiles putting the earrings on

"Now you have to give your present to Uncle Jesse, and he has to give his present to you." Aiden says

"I thought of giving you something movie related but you have like everything from every movie ever so I made your gift." Beca says handing him the box "It's mostly songs, there's a few mash-ups too, that make me think of you and songs that I think represent our relationship until this moment." Beca says when Jesse opens the box "Also there's a special edition poster of the Breakfast Club."

"You're a softie, I love it and how the heck did you find out that there was a special edition poster of the Breakfast Club?" Jesse says after kissing Beca

"It appear to me in a format of an ad." She answers

"Thank you." Jesse says taking a box in his hand "This is your present." He hands her the box

"Oh my god." Beca says when she opens the box "You bought me a necklace?"

"Yep. Did you read what it says?" He asks

"What does it say?" Aiden asks

"It says 'Weirdo'." Beca answers "It's the nickname he gave me" She explains "I loved it, thank you." She says kissing Jesse

* * *

 _25_ _th_ _December Night_

"Did you like the present?" Jesse asks

"Yes, I loved it, just like I love you." Beca answer

"I love you too." Jesse says making Beca realize what she had just said for the first time


	14. Christmas Time (3)

_A year after their senior year_

 _Beca and Jesse's apartment in a L.A._

 _24_ _th_ _of December, Christmas Eve_

"Our first Christmas in L.A." Jesse says while they put the decorations on the tree

"Yeah and the first year on our apartment." Beca says

"Can you believe that 5 years ago, we were friends kissing each other cheeks under the mistletoe and repressing our feelings for each other?" Jesse asks

"I know, I thought you be tired of me by now." Beca says

"Never. I love you too much and you surprise me every day." Jesse says kissing her head

* * *

 _25_ _th_ _of December, Christmas Evening_

Beca and Jesse are sitting on the couch watching The Breakfast Club.

Beca is snuggled against Jesse's chest under the blanket, both drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

"I want every Christmas to be like this." Beca says

"Me too, just the two of us, watching movies, it's the best." Jesse says kissing her head

"Yeah, we're the best." Beca says smiling against his chest


	15. Christmas Time (4)

3 years after part 3

* * *

 _Beca and Jesse's house in a L.A._

 _24_ _th_ _of December, Christmas Eve_

"Jesse c'mon you have to go to the airport to pick up your parents." Beca says from down stairs

"I'm going." He says coming to the living room "Just don't try to pick up heavy things or do anything around the house, actually just lay down and watch a movie."

"Jesse I'm pregnant not invalid."

"I know, I just don't want you to be stressed." Jesse says

"I know, I'll be alright"

"I'll be back." Jesse says, in the terminator voice, before closing the door

"Of course he had to leave with a movie quote, nerd." Beca says to their unborn child

* * *

"Hey guys, c'mon in." Beca says opening the door

The Swanson family enters the house

"Do you need help with the dinner, Beca?" Caroline asks

"You can help me finish the salad because I'm having some pain." Beca says walking to a chair

"Jesse, get in here right now." Danielle, Shane's wife, calls

"What?" Jesse says get in the kitchen

"Beca's having the baby tonight, ask Shane to grab the baby stuff, get the car keys, tell everyone to get in the car, and take your wife to the backseat, she needs to lay down, and I'll drive." Danielle says and Jesse does exactly what she says

* * *

 _25_ _th_ _of December, early in the morning_

Alison and Alexander Swanson were born at 10pm on the 24th and Beca hasn't see them yet.

"Here's your babies." The nurse says entering with the twins

"He looks just like you, Jesse." Beca says looking at Alexander

"And she looks just like you." Jesse replies looking at Alison

"They're beautiful." Beca says

"I told our aca-children would be the most beautiful and talented kids in the world." Jesse says

"They were just born, how do you know they're talented?" She asks

"I'm their father, I just know." He says

"You're such a weirdo." Beca says smiling

"Yeah so are you." Jesse says kissing her "Thank you for giving me the best Christmas present."

"Thank you for being by my side since freshman year." Beca says

"I love you." Jesse says

"I love you too." Beca says before Jesse kisses her

 ** _Hope you guys like this 4 chapters_**

 ** _I hope you have a wonderful time and have fun during these holidays_**

 ** _Happy holidays_**

 ** _XO_**


End file.
